


Our Destined Omega

by Iwtgh1



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoo, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), F/F, Idol Jeon Jungkook, Idol Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Idol Kim Seokjin | Jin, Idol Kim Taehyung | V, Idol Min Yoongi | Suga, Idol Park Jimin (BTS), Kim Namjoon and Kim Namjoo are twins, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, Librarian Kim Namjoon | RM, M/M, Omega Kim Namjoon | RM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwtgh1/pseuds/Iwtgh1
Summary: Kim Namjoon and Kim Namjoo are twins, but they're nothing alike. Namjoon's always been a bookworm, so he became a librarian, Namjoo's liked sports and martial arts, now she is the most popular band's bodyguard. They couldn't be more different, Namjoon thought, but he was wrong.They were presenting. He's an omega and she's alpha now. They're nothing alike and he liked it.Namjoo always wanted to protect from everything, so she keeps his cute omega brother as a secret.But what will happen, when the BTS finds their bodyguard's secret?(slow updates)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, so there will be a lot mistakes, but we keep going boiii *-*

He pulled her closer and hugged her tight, so she could hear his heartbeat. 

"Can you hear it?" he asked calmly

She couldn't say anything just nodded a little. She blushed and tried to hide her face from the man, but she was suddenly removed from the chest. She opened her eyes and could see those disappointed eyes of his.

"It's not beating fast enough to love you" he wiped his tears and turned away

"But Juan..." she whispered. Her voice was quiet, but loud enough to hear it

"NO MARIA! I can't love you anymore!" then he ran off

"JUAAAN!!!"

THE END  
  
"What the freak?" Namjoon asked in shook almost dropped the book 'Maria's Love' on the cover.

He's been watching the book for a while with anger on his face, can't understand what just happened. He was so excited, he couldn't wait to see what will be in the end then this dumbass decided to run off...RUN OFF-

"Umn... Namjoon" said a voice drag him out of his own world and look up at the stranger

It was Jackson, the kind alpha friend who comes to the library every week to read and sometimes gives him something little gift to thank the omega for his help, that's Namjoon thought. The truth is that the shorter alpha has a big crush on the cute librarian. Three years ago it was crush at first sight and since then his love has been growing. He gives Namjoon the gifts to court him, but of course, the younger couldn't understand the alpha's purpose. Jackson knows his endeavor is for nothing, but he loves the smile that the omega gives him whenever he sees him. It's not a smile for a lover, but a friend.

"Hi Jackson-hyung" he smiles and his dimples pops out 'oh mah hart' the alpha thought "How have you been?" his dimples are deeper now and Jackson couldn't help, but melts at the sight

"I'm fine sweetheart, but even better just from seeing you smile" he smiles and his smile grew wider when sees the omega blush 'oh mah sole too' 

"Hyuuung" whines the librarian while trying to hide his face

"Yeah, cutie?" at this statement Namjoon tried to hit the alpha, but it was so weak that Jackson couldn't really feel anything. "Ouch" he said 'right at my hart, oh mah godh'

Namjoon pulled back his arm and blushed deeply again "J-j-just s-shut up" stuttered "What do you want?" dimple smile

'YOU' 

"I'm gonna take this two" said and placed the books on the table and blushed when Namjoon read the titles

"So you'll take 'How to court an omega?' and 'Will you marry me?' " he stared into Jackson's eyes

"y-yeah"   
The librarian leaned closer which made Jackson do the same, but he instantly regrets it when the smell of peaches and cream hit him 'imma gonna drollin' he thought

"..." 

"Huh?" he snapped out

"I asked who is the lucky one?"

"Who?"

"The omega" Namjoon starts to get annoyed

"Oh...Nobody" 'nobody is you'

"Really?"

"Yeah" 'Noh'

"Mmmhmn..I know you're lying, but I won't ask more" he muttered after that starts to do his things leaving the alpha admire the view of the beautiful omega

"Here they are Hyung" the omega said gently and waving to the short alpha who at last melts at the sight before leaving  
  
_________________  
  
"Finally" Namjoo sighed as they arrived. She laid down on the youch and watched the boys packing their things.

"Hey Wonderwoman, you should work too" Taehyung said while kicking the alpha on the side,so she was on the floor  
She groaned "Respect the older, brat"

"I'm your boss, Wonder-noona" grinned the younger alpha

"Fuck-.."

"NO BAD WORDS" yelled Jin "How many times I have to tell you no bad words in this dorm!"

"I told her too" smiled at Namjoo mockingly  
"Oh shut up"

"KIM NAMJO-" Jin yelled, but couldn't finish when Namjoo's phone started ringing and she picked up

'Hi Joohoney' Namjoo face brighten up which made the band stare at her weirdly

"Hello Darling, how was your day?" she asked while walked through the living room to the kitchen leaving the idiots behind

'Nothing interesting, but there's a book I was reading, but in the end, the male lead ran off...RAN OFF! Could you believe that?' Namjoo chuckled at the cute statement 'Later I tried to talk with Jackson about the omega he liked, but he said there's nobody-'

"Wow, sweetheart slow down. At first who the fuck is Jackson?" she asked angrily and slap on the kitchen table which almost broke

'No bad words Joo' Namjoo couldn't see him, but she was sure that he was pouting right now 'Jackson is a kind alpha friend who sometimes brings me gifts, but I don't know why. He always says it 'cus of my hard-working'

"I'm gonna kill him!"

'Joo...'

"I know, but-"

'Namjoo!' he starts to get angry 'I'm telling you he's a great friend and never will hurt me!'

"Sorry" she looked like a lost puppy

'No worry' giggled Namjoon 'By the way how was your day?'

"We just arrived here" sighed 'We?' Namjoon asked carefully, he thought she was alone 'I didn't know you were with someone else, I'll hang up-' 

"NO!...please I can't take it anymore, they'll drive me crazy and I can't smack them right on the head or I'll be fired."

'Really?' his voice cracked 

"For sure. You're my savior, Joonie" she smiled as she heard his brother's cute laugh from the other side 'Can't you hear it, my bosses?'

\-----

"Who is she talking to?" the young alpha asked

"Shhh Tae I can't hear anything" whispered Jimin and pushed his right ear to the wood door

"But really who is-.. ouch" he couldn't finish his sentence because he was hit by spoon 

"Do you know the meaning of private life?" Jin asked

"Shhhh..I think I she's talking about us" and then all of them went into silent and listened  
Everything was silent until they heard a beautiful voice giggling which made their heart flutter then it went panicking almost crying. It was so hard not to break down the door and run to the beautiful voice. All of them wanted to calm that person down. Then it started to laugh again and it made the alphas sigh in relief.

"HYUNG, I'M HUNGRY" yelled the baby alpha caused them to snap out 

"EAT YOUR OWN SH-" tried to say Taehyung, but Jin was slapping him again with the wooden spoon. He couldn't help but feel annoyed because the baby alpha stopped him to hear the charming voice

"I SAID NO FUCKING BAD WORDS IN THIS HOUSE"

"NO HYUNG STOP-" but he was already slapped by the spoon too

\-----

Namjoon was almost dying of laughter, he couldn't speak, but laughing. He was on the floor listening the argument the phone right next to him. After a few minutes, his sister started to speak

'See? All of them are idiots' sighed Namjoo

"But you like them, don't you?" asked Namjoon mockingly 

'Not at all'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG..I'm so embarrassed!!! I published the first chapter accidently, and I have no idea how tf did I do that. I started writing this book on AO3, 'cus there's much easier than wattpad. A few minutes ago I searched for 'Omega Namjoon' books and suddenly my story appeared and I literally screamed.

"Hey Noona, here's your phone" said a voice out of nowhere which made Namjoo flinch but when she turned around saw Taehyung standing next to her. After the younger handed over the phone, he kept standing and staring at the bodyguard.

he started to get annoyed "what?"

"Can you tell me the pass-"

"NO!"

"word please" finished his sentence "BUT WHY NOT?!" whining like a five years old kid

It's been a week since Namjoon called his sister in front of the band. It made her job harder, but she couldn't blame her brother for being the cutest omega on the planet or even in the universe. She knew these bastards could hear his voice with those freaking alpha ears. Fuck alphas....fuck male alphas. She was serious when said his brother she couldn't take it anymore, these dominant pheromones make her wanna run to his cute bro and shower in his sweet peaches and cream scent. It would calm her down.

"Hey Tae stop being childish" said Jin while he was walking up to them the wooden spoon in his left hand like a 'plan b' or 'just in case' thing "And you" turned to the left and pointed at Namjoo with the wooden spoon "tell him the password"

"Why should I do that?" the alpha pheromones were so high that you could just grab and take it away

"Because we're your bosses" told Jimin

'When did he?' she thought "Leave me be, It's not part of my job" she was really angry now

"WE ARE your job and now be a good bodyguard and tell us who were you talking with" everything was silent "Come on, it's just a person"

There's where Namjoo snapped "Just a person? You just said that my cute brother is 'just a person'? Fight me and we'll see who's just a person!"

"So you have a brother?" she froze "And a 'cute' one, huh?" all of them were smirking "Should we invite him, I want to see him with my own eyes. Don't you agree with it guys?" said Jimin

'fucking male alphas'

\---------

Namjoon was so excited. After a year he'll see his sister in a person. He missed Namjoo her scent, as an omega Namjoon was sensitive around strangers and new things. He couldn't help but be emotional, just like back in America. At the end of the day, he would end up home, nesting and crying his heart out to his sister, who's trying to calm down the stressed omega.

She called him early in the morning, whispering the time and the place they should meet up. After the call, he was so happy, that he couldn't go back to sleep.

Luckily Namjoo picked a café that was close to his workplace, named Melody. He usually goes here after wort to drink some coffee and cookies which are the most delicious ones he had ever in his whole life.

So, when his lunch break started Namjoon was already walking towards the building, but when he saw a familiar figure he started running towards the person then jumped onto it. She lifted him spinning the omega around while both of them were laughing. Namjoon knew he was not a small one, but his twin picked him up like he was the same weight as a feather 'Damn alpha power' he thought because he's sure he couldn't do it after her even if he tried.

After a few minutes hugging Namjoo put Namjoon down, who's still panting from the running "You should work on your cardio" Namjoo chuckled and let the librarian smack her on the chest, but after the hit he hissed and snapped his hand back in pain "Watch out bro, my boobs were made of iron"

"I felt that" he said seriously, but couldn't hold back his laughter longer so did Namjoo, but after a few minutes his joy died and his eyes teared up "I missed you so much Joo" said and inhaled the alpha's scent

Namjoo leaned closer and hugged him again "Yeah, me too honeybug" They hugged each other for a while and Namjoon started to feel the stares, so he let go.

"We should get some cookies" said while wiped his tears away

"That's not a good idea..I think the cookies are the reason you couldn't even run five minutes without dying" warned the female alpha and Namjoon was ready to hit her "Remember Joonie, iron boobs"

At this point, the omega didn't try to deny his sister statement so he lowered his arm "Really you should work out-" the librarian smacked her butt as hard as he could "What was that for I was just being honest...HEY don't leave me like this!" but Namjoon was already inside the Café

The building was empty.

Namjoon was still pouting after what his sister said, but smiled when he felt the arms around him and the friendly scent "Hi Nayeon" he greeted the younger omega

"Hello Joon It's been forever, I missed you" said the worker hugged him tighter

"Actually, we talked yesterday" chuckled and hugged back

"That's what I said, forever" she inhaled the taller's scent and paused "What kind of perfume did you use? You smell so..I don't know...different-"

"HEY JOON! Why did you leave me outside, I only said the truth-" said Namjoo, but after she saw Nayeon she stopped and just stared at the omega. Nayeon gulped and stepped closer to the alpha and so did Namjoo. After a few more steps they were so close that there were only three inches between them, so they could feel each other's hot breaths.

"Alpha..." breathed out Nayeon that caused Namjoo to flinch in happiness. She growled and pulled the omega closer and deeply inhaled her apple juice scent "Omega"

He wiped his tears and headed towards the exit 'So she found her destined omega and I didn't get my cookies, that's not fair'

\-----

After he left Nayeon and Namjoo on their own, he was walking back with cookies in his hand. 'I deserved it' thought Namjoon after he took a bite of it. They were not that delicious as the Melody's, but they tasted good

"Hey Joon, how was your lunch break?" asked Mark, but the younger couldn't answer because his mouth was full with cookies, so nodded with a smile on his face "That's good" chuckled the older walking closer to the taller and patted his head "Oh yeah, somebody called you when you were out"

Namjoon huffed when there were no cookies in his mouth "Who called Hyung?" asked the younger

"It was just a few minutes ago and the number was unknown, so I answered it. They asked about Kim Namjoo's brother and I said you were not here. I asked him who is he, but he just said I should tell you to call him back and after that, he hung up." answered Mark "Do you know him?"

"I don't know..I'll call him back" said Namjoon after he found the unknown number

\-----

"Try it again!" said Jimin "Are you sure, it's his number?"

"Yes Jimin-Hyung, I'm pretty sure" answered Taehyung calmly, but inside he was a mess

"By the way, how did you get his number? Namjoo didn't tell you the password" said Jin

"I have my ways Hyung if I tell you I'd have to kill you"

"Stop being creepy-.."

"Shut up! He's calling" whispered the youngest among of them and they went silent, so Taehyung picked up the phone

'Umm...This is Namjoon, Kim Namjoo's brother...Who are you?'


	3. Chapter 3

Hours earlier before the call happened, Taehyung told them his idea, that they should call Namjoo's brother when the other three not nearby.

"That's a fantastic idea, smart boy, but who will get his number? There's no way that Namjoo will tell us" told Jimin and gave Taehyung the 'You stupid' look.

The younger slightly pouted at Jimin's statement, but pulled his phone out of his pocket, smiling proudly when he showed them "I got his number"

The older's jaws dropped "How?" Jimin now looking into Taehyung's eyes "You know what? I don't really care, you mysterious brat"

"But about the others, Yoongi won't go away, it's his nap time" Jin said slightly worried, he is worried about he won't be able to hear that beautiful voice ever again.

"Calm down guys, I got this" it was now Jimin turn to smirk then walk away to do his job

\----

"Hyung you know, you owe me" Jimin smiled at him and it wasn't that kind of smile he uses towards his fans and everyone he likes. No, it was the cocky one, that he usually uses when he's playing with someone

"I owe you shit" said Yoongi ready to leave

"Then I'll tell everything about 'that' to Jin-hyung" the younger stared in the alpha's eyes for a minute then turned to the right and started to walk away.

Yoongi froze and couldn't believe the other just blackmailed him, but he grabbed Jimin's hand right after he took a step forward "Where do I find those cookies?" he gritted his teeth trying to calm down

"It's a Café named Melody, there's a worker named Nayeon. Just tell her I send you" he shook the hands of his and walked away, but stopped before the doorstep "Yea, and bring Hobi-hyung and Kook too...they'd be in the way" he whispered the end, but the rapper could hear it, so he stared at the other in confusion

"Fuck off" he muttered

Seconds later loud footsteps were heading towards him "I COULD HEAR THAT" he was in the kitchen the wooden spoon in hand ready to smack somebody with it, but when he looked around the rapper were nowhere in sight

\----

'Umm...This is Namjoon, Kim Namjoo's brother...Who are you?'

The three alphas were sitting in a circle with the phone in the center the speaker on so everyone could hear the voice clearly. The alphas were silent and listening to the boy from the other side.

'Should I call you later?' the omega asked

Jin reacted first "No sweetheart, we're here and wanna talk with you" said calmly

'W-we?' stuttered Namjoon. He lost his brave when it comes more than one person

"Yeah, there are only three of us, I'm SeokJin" he punched the other two on the head "introduce yourselves" he whispered

"Hello darlin' my name is Jimin, but you can call me Yours" he knew the boy didn't see him, but he winked

There was silence for a few seconds "Mine?" he said in confusion, that caused Jimin to growl

Taehyung felt jealousy, but now it was his turn "Just call him butthole, that will be the perfect name for him. My name is Taehyung honey, but in the bed, you better call me Daddy" he made his voice deeper than usual at the and of the sentence, which caused Namjoon to whimper a little, so Taehyung smirked

There was silence again "Oh, you destroyed him, you perverted bastards! Come on sweetheart, don't listen to them. I'm gonna smack their butt after this, promise" the omega laughed in response, it was a short and quiet laugh, but the alphas could listen to it all day. Jin was proud of himself, that he made the adorable boy laugh.

"Nice to meet you all, as I said I'm Namjoon, but you can call me whatever you want. I'm sorry if it sounds rude, but why did you call me...IT's not like I hate speaking with you, especially it's the opposite I like you..NO..I'M MEAN...I like SPEAKING......... "Namjoon stuttered and wanted to throw his phone away, so he did. The alphas only heard a silent scream and a surprised gasp from Mark, who caught the flying phone.

Namjoon walked to Mark and gave him an apologetic smile. He held his hand out to get back his phone, his face was flushed red and every inch of his body were trembling, that older omega stared at him. Namjoon wasn't the ordinary omega type, but Mark has never seen an omega this cute and innocent before. 'Who's he talking to? I hope they'll invite me to the wedding' he smiled before he gave the phone back.

'I'm back' muttered Namjoon 'I'm sorry'

"No problem darling, same here. We really love talking with you" said Jin, the other two just growled "And the reason we called you was...-

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Yoongi now Teahyung's phone in his hand "I think Jungkook is having his first rut" the alphas didn't move and mostly they were most shocked than surprised "NOW" the three stood up and ran to youngest Yoongi wanted to go too, but something inside him told him to pick up the phone and speak "...hello?"

"Umm....I'm sorry if I caused trouble" a smooth voice said "Well I hope there will be next time" the alpha's heartbeat became faster and louder than its usual rhythm, his inner alpha screamed like he'd lost the person forever "Bye" the sound of hanging up almost broke the alpha's heart. Yoongi was lost, on his knees, looking the phone with a blank face, like he just lost the reason to live.

\---------------

I'm answering right now for the questions you asking right now: What the freak happened to Yoongi? Why he lost the reason to live? Why is he being so overdramatic? (probably you didn't ask, but I'll answer anyway)

Yoongi is a powerful alpha a dominant one (like Jungkook and Namjoo) and when these alphas meet their destined ones they can feel the hopeless love just from their voice and smell. Later on the normal ones too (Jin, Taehyung ect.) will feel the same, but just right after they met. So when Namjoon hung up Yoongi's inner alpha thought the omega was leaving him forever.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later  
\-------

After they came back with cookies all of them were deep in their thoughts especially Yoongi who couldn't even breathe normally after the call ended. Hoseok was sitting in his bedroom and thinking about the scent, that was so unknown yet familiar.

Jungkook just as they arrived he had his first mini-rut. All he could feel was that his whole body burns like hell and he wanted to fuck that peaches and scream scented stranger. As a freshly presented alpha he couldn't control his alpha strength he almost broke his room's door so the elders had to tie him down until his rut was over. Jungkook's rut time took a day and a half and it was just their luck. A normal rut would take 3-4 days and it'd trigger their normal rut periot. Just imagine six sex-driven alphas, all their mind about find someone lowers their pain and needs, mess the house while their hormones drive them crazy. That would be like hell. One of the six was more than enough for Namjoo and Jaehwa.

"This motherfucker is fucking strong. Just because he is newly presented and can't control his strength, that doesn't mean he can rip my arms off" the second oldest alpha muttered himself and stretched his left hand out, but something cracked so he yelped in pain a little. He looked flexible, but truly he wasn't.

Jin just smirked and patted the other's shoulder "I'm happy you're back"

"What do you mean by that, I've been here in the whole time"

"No, that's not what I meant it felt you were not here ever since the call with Joonie-"

Yoongi was cleaning the floor because the broken glass was all over it. The youngest was so uncontrollable, that he punched the window and of course, it's broken into million pieces. The alpha was in his world but he was slightly listening to what the elder was saying.

Yoongi snapped out of his thoughts "Joonie? Who is Joonie?" asked

"Namjoo's brother Namjoon, the person we were talking to and wanted to invite, but Jungkook rut disturbed our conversation and we had to help him" said Jin "Possibly, do you know him?"

Yoongi ignored Jin for a second. He did know Namjoo's brother, but he forgot about him years ago.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked" shrugged Jin, but inside he was curious, that was Yoongi feeling the same as him, Jimin and Taehyung did. Was Namjoon the reason why Yoongi not being himself? Jin wanted to know "Yoongi-" but he couldn't say out loud the whole sentence, because of Yoongi's question.

"But what was that scent?"

_One week ago (before the call)_

Yoongi was so mad, because of Jimin blackmailing, that he started to like the idea of going out and go get some fresh air, only if he was going to be alone, but now he has to take those two idiots and a bodyguard for their safety.

Yoongi stepped inside the baby alphas room who was playing on his phone. The youngest was sweating and trying to calm his breathing down "Hey Jungkook, come we're going out." said the elder and looked at Jungkook and he looked back full of confusion in his eyes.

"No Hyuuung, we have only arrived here yesterday, I'm so tireeeed" he whined

The alpha just glared at him "Shut up, I guess you are not that tired to work out, you muscle pig"

"But Hyuuung-" he tried again, but after seeing the elder's murderous glare he stopped and silently followed the alpha.

Yoongi took his way to Hoseok's room, which was also Jimin and Tae's room, so it was the largest one in the house.

As he arrived he stopped at the doorstep to looking for the sunshine boy, but he wasn't in the room. Instead of the boy, he got heavy breathing right next to his left ear. He turned around and there was Jungkook pouting, but breathing like a madman, still sweating. Yoongi leaned closer to the baby alpha and sniffed him, but he felt nothing dangerous. He smelled like sweat, but no sickness. The youngest's alpha pheromones were quite high, but it was normal to baby alphas, because to control the alpha side of theirs takes time, so he patted his head and continued to search for the third oldest.

They headed to the kitchen where Jimin and Hoseok were talking about the moves for the next comeback.

"And your leg should go this high and after that, you jump-"

"J-HOOOOOOOPE" shouted Yoongi, that caught Hoseok by surprise and started screaming, but Jimin next to him seemed calm, not even startled and the top of that, he was smirking. Smirking, because he was aware of what's going to happen.

Yoongi just growled and grabbed Hoseok by the collar of his shirt "Come and please...stop screaming, my head hurts" he realized he had forgotten something so he turned around a faced Jimin

"Where is Namjoo?"

The smiling alpha just shrugged "She said she'll meet up with a friend of hers and left. " Yoongi's eyes widened as he heard the name 'Namjoo' and the word 'friend' in one sentence shook him mentally. Jimin let his sly guard down to give him a knowing smile just for a second, but as soon as they made and eye contact he changed back and asked "Why are you asking?"

Yoongi took a sharp breathe in and let it out when he calmed down then looked at Jimin "We need a guard for our safety" said as he fake smiled "So we must bring Jaehwa with us"

"What about me?" asked Jaehwa in the corner of the room that startled everyone and this time Jimin flinched a little too.

"How long have you been here?"

"Whole-time," said the bodyguard and took a sip of his tea "You know as the best bodyguard in the world you have to be like a ninja and the ninja rule number 1 is.." he started and didn't notice the fact everyone was ignoring him, but this time they did it on purpose.

"Where're you going?" asked Jimin, but Yoongi continued dragging Hoseok out of the house with Jungkook and Jaehwa following them. After they reached the front door and stepped out of the house Yoongi slammed the door behind them.

After the three left Jimin's fake smile dropped.

Yoongi let go of the dancer's collar and took his way to the Café named Melody...


	5. Chapter 5

Yoongi let go of the collar and took his way to the Café named Melody.......

\----------

'Closed' read Yoongi at the 3rd time

"You gotta be kidding me" he said tiredly

He only got a lack of sleep in these few months and on top of that Jimin blackmailed him just because he wasn't aware that time. Those clothes shouldn't have arrived when Jimin was home too and he shouldn't have taken his headphones on full volume. He knows his kink is a little bit weird, but he couldn't help himself to order those. He loved pretty clothes since his childhood, not wearing them if you ask, but seeing someone in them.

When he was in high school he had to transfer to a new school. He was a little introvert back then, so it was hard for him to make friends at that time, but then he met Hoseok, and soon after they became best friends. That time his cloth fetish wasn't that strong, but sometimes when he's walking home he liked to stop before a show window just to imagine how pretty a person would look in them or under him, but after that day everything changed.

One day he was walking home with Hobi, but before they could leave the school he remembered he left his jacket in the class, so he told Hoseok to wait for him here and he said ok. He ran back to his classroom, but he stopped in front of the door which was slightly open so he could hear what's going on inside.

As he peeked inside he found the causer of the noises. He saw two people inside a male and a female. The boy was behind the curtains later Yoongi figured he was changing, the girl was somewhat familiar, but he didn't really care. She was watching the boy with excitement in her eyes and the weird thing was that she's wearing her P.I clothes, not her school uniform.

"H-hey sis I don't think this is a good idea and by the way, your uniform is too small" the boy said and dropped another piece of clothes on the ground, his pants. As he did that Yoongi's heart beating became faster

"Come on bro, don't lie we are the same size and nothing small here" she said as crossed her arms together

"There's one thing"

She gave a suspicious look "What?"

"Your boobs" he laughed and ready to be hit by his sister but she just sat on a chair to hold herself backYoongi held back the urge of laughing and kept watching them.

"I'm not gonna slap you...this time. Now come out!"

"N-no, I said I don't think this is a good idea. I'll change back" he wanted to grab his uniform from the floor, but his sister was faster and took all his clothes before he could run away with them.

"Now come out sweetie, this is our present for Oppas and soon after you come out I'll change into yours and take a picture of us. That's all." she really wanted to see his bother in her uniform and make a thousand pictures of him.

When they were younger they used to switch their outfit, so they could prank their moms and ask 'Who am I?' in sync, but they always guessed immediately because of their scents.

"Yes I know, but-..." he wanted to say but the girl pulled the curtain, so Yoongi finally could see that boy...and...he got hard.

Yoongi's eyes widened as he saw him. His slender body was tall yet seemed too fragile in his eyes. The skirt was short so his long tanned legs and his nipples were showing through the shirt, so Yoongi couldn't help but stare at them. 'Is he wearing panties?' he asked himself, but as he thought of it he became harder. He wanted to feel his skin against his and tear those clothes off no matter how beautiful he looked in them.

His body moved automatically to get closer to that boy, but he accidentally pushed the door and it widened. He and the other two froze. A few minutes later Yoongi glanced down to see how noticeable was it, but thank god he was only half hard. He moved his hands to the lower side to hide his thing, but when he looked up to say sorry or something to stop the silence he froze again.

The boy..the boy was just standing here but seconds later the reality hit him as their eyes met his whole body flushed pink, head to toe, but his face was different. His eyes widened with his mouth slightly open and eyes teared up. He looked so beautiful, that Yoongi couldn't even open his mouth or even apologize properly, but got completely hard.

"HEY!" the girl stepped between him and the boy so Yoongi finally recognized her. She was one of Hoseok's classmates, Namjoo. He met her few times and that's all, he didn't even know she has a brother. "I said hey asshole, look here !" she shouted and kicked him in the gut and if she knew she just kicked her future boss she probably would have done it the same way, but harder. (Gosh...she doesn't hate her job, but enough is enough!)

Yoongi fell backward with pain in his stomach 'It hurts, but I deserved it' he thought and took a sharp breath.

"NAMJOO!" the boy shouted and ran to Yoongi and kneeled next to him "A-are you o-kay?" he asked and gently touched Yoongi's face. As he touched him the pain disappeared. His face was still pink and his eyes teary which made Yoongi speechless again, but he nodded at the question 

"Can y-y-you stand ?" he nodded again and stood up with boy's help.

"LET GO OFF HIM!" Namjoo's voice made him realize he was still holding hands with her brother, who was still in a girl uniform and he was still hard, so he let go immediately and felt empty and craving for his touch, but he didn't want the boy to see his boner.He turned around and ran out of the classroom to the nearest bathroom.With the boy in girl uniform in his mind, he had to do it three times.

......

He hasn't seen him again after that and he and Namjoo became friends but she never answered the question ha asked about her brother, so he slowly forgot about him

"Yoongi-Hyung..." as he finally sensed the world around him he heard Jungkook's voice "Can you smell it?" but the youngest didn't wait for him to reply and started to drag him somewhereThe alpha made a confused face ready to stop the youngest, but then he smelt it, the rich flavor of peaches and cream hit him. The fragrance was stronger on his right side, so he shook Jungkook hands off and started walking again.With the three alphas in the lead and Jaehwa in the back with a 'why am I working for them' face, but he kept following them.

..

After minutes of walking all four of them stopped in front of a library (Yoongi with a bag of cookies in hand, because he remembered Jimin's words).

Kook was the first one who took a step closer to the building, but after two steps he collapsed. They immediately ran to him, his heart and breathing were beating faster than usual. His body was hot and his alpha pheromones were dangerously high that he could burst into rut anytime.

It doesn't matter how much he wanted to see the peached and cream scented stranger they must go home, right now.He picked Jungkook up and he might be a buffed, but for alpha strength he was nothing. They were sure they will come back soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in high school when he and Namjoo were only freshmen and their older bothers seniors, he was not a popular person. He only had two friends who talked and hung with him, nobody else came near him or even looked at him. Somebody even stole his P.I clothes and never gave it back and he knew the one who did it must've really hated him.

Well that's what he thinks he was. The truth he was infamous about his good grades, cute face, and innocent personality. The reason he's never had more than two friends that they were the only ones in school who did not want to have that kind of relationship with him because they were already mated. But Namjoon's older brothers kept them under eye and the friends knew if they touch him in a bad way or a wrong place they're dead meat, but they usually didn't give a shit, because Namjoon was so adorable it was impossible not to touch him. About the stolen P.I clothes Namjoo found it and not only them but a pervert bastard who jerked off with them in the center of the locker room. After Namjoo threatened and beat the shit out of him and she called his brothers and told them everything. Those disgusting clothes were burned that night.

So the reason why nobody talked to him was his siblings' overprotectiveness, but after he and Namjoo presented the things got worse.

They were only sixteen when it happened, it's a young age to present in. Omegas usually present at the age of eighteen, but as an alpha people present after their nineteenth birthday, and the same goes for the betas.

Their parents knew they're going to present on the same day as their brothers and other twins did, but they've never imagined Namjoon to be an omega, but it explained everything about him and his cuteness. Being a male with a sub-gender omega and a female alpha is rare, but one of their moms was a one too, so because of that they were not that surprised.It all happened on summer break two months before their seventeenth birthday.

Namjoon woke up early in the morning with his lower parts soaked in wet which kinda scared him so he moved his arm touch where was the wet coming from, but when he felt the touching of his fingers around his leaking hole he let out a satisfied sigh. He tried it again, but now with his middle finger and deeper "..Ngh.." he moaned in the cause of the sudden pleasure and added another finger and it surprisingly slipped in and out easier than he thought it would, it felt so good, but he needed more than this, something thicker. His eyes automatically searched for something to put in and satisfy his needs but rejected the idea when he saw nothing, but sharp things.

He wasn't stupid, he was aware of his actions and knew what's happening with him right now. He's read about it before under the title 'omega in heat' or 'omega biology', so he knew what to do, but it was easier to read than do it in real life. And knew he has to tell his mothers and get their help, but all that came out his mouth was a moan. He felt helpless and vulnerable. His body burned in need and this need scared him, he's never thought about to go through this. He wanted to be a beta and live without any struggle like going in heat and rut in every 2-3 months but secretly dreamed about to meet his destined one(s).

His fingers automatically to stop the pain and turn it into pleasure, but he stopped, when heard the loud banging on his wall.

"...Na...Namjo..on..It hur...ts"

"....Pl...ease...help"

Namjoon eyes filled with tears when heard Namjoo's painful voice. He didn't know what to do, but he felt like he was the one she needed in pain. At first he almost fell, but after a few seconds of standing with heavy steps he took his way to Namjoo's room. When he got here he smelled a strong amount of levander and stepped in immediately and felt his hand was grabbed by a strong one. He heard the sound of breaking his hand, but he only perceived the pain seconds later. He didn't have the time to cry out in pain, because Namjoo pulled him down to the floor leaving more hurtful bruises on his body. On the floor Namjoo was clinging to him with her nose pressed to his nape and breathing heavily.

"...Namjoo...pleasestop.. you're hurting me" he tried to move his, but his sister held into him with more strength

"....It doesn't hurt anymore" she nuzzled her nose "Joonie you smell you good, I don't know why but it kinda reminds me of peaches and cream.... sweet... " she took a deep a breath "I like it...it..makes my pain go away" he felt warm tears on his nape and knew that Namjoo didn't want to do this ".......sorry...."

Namjoon just nodded still not able to move and now both of them were crying.

They stayed like this until the door snapped right open by Momma their alpha one.

She felt the pheromones of alpha and an omega presenting right before they stepped in the house and told the love of her life to call the ambulance, because they needed them. She ran upstairs as quickly as she could, but she opened the door her mate arrived and she cried out the cause of shock. The alpha knew that they needed more people, so she called their eldest sons. If she's trying to separate Namjoo from Namjoon she might end up hurting him more or herself and she couldn't use her alpha voice, because their baby boy was right here. Their eyes were begging to stop it and the alpha was blaming herself not seeing the signs. They didn't eat and drink that much yesterday or strange scents coming from them. They should've seen the signs.

The alpha bothers arrived in minutes and right after them the ambulance. They helped separate them and took Namjoon to the hospital with a broken arm and ribs. They had to use omega and beta workers because his heat was still on. As Namjoo's presenting ended she immediately went to the hospital and begged for his brother's forgiveness on her knees crying. Namjoon of course didn't blame it on her or anything that happened, but the freshly presented alpha has never forgiven herself.


	7. Chapter 7

The man sitting in the corner wore a blue shirt with its sleeves slightly rolled up leaving a perfect view on his veiny arms, jeans, a pair of leather shoes, and a black mask on. He was holding a book pretending to read while he kept glancing up every twenty seconds up then down on his book, but every time he did that he sighed in disappointment. He didn't know who was he looking for, but at least knew how they smelled like. Peaches 'n cream he thought and smiled a little under the mask. That person has the sweetest smell of all the people he's ever met in his entire life. After Junkook's mini-rut was over they had a small talk with every member. Jin, Tae, and Jimin told everything about they knew about Namjoon.

\---

"So we followed Namjoo to the kitchen because she looked kind and happier than usual..."

"Yeah I remember, but I still can't believe...Namjoo-noona being...k-kind?" Jungkook looked lowkey disgusted but mostly surprised

"YEAh, I know! That's why we followed her, but she locked the door. We still could hear the conversation and by his voice, we all thought he is cute and somehow and wanted to hear it again and ask him so we could meet in person" Taehyund explained "And Jimin-hyung find out he was her brother and after that, I got his number...

"WAIT, you mean Namjoo's twin brother Kim fucking cutest thing in the whole universe Namjoon?" interrupted Hoseok with joy and shock on his face

"What?" said the whole group except Yoongi whose mind was playing flashbacks from his highschool years especially that day and he turned to Hobi "You mean that Namjoon from..?"

"I think so.."

"And he was the one.."

"YEAH" Hobi said locking his eyes with Yoongi's ones and reading each other's mind

"You know him and twins what?" asked Jin and didn't care he disturbed their little telepathy. Both hyung liners nodded "Well....that's new" said Taehyung and Jimin, the three was jealous of them knowing him better and even met him in real life (Jungkook was still confused af) "And how do you even know him?"

"Namjoo and Hobi were at the same class and he had a huge crush on him back then-"

"WE had" Hoseok corrected, but Yoongi simply just ignored him

"-...but the next year he transferred to another school we asked about him from Namjoo who was fully presented as an alpha so we assumed he presented too, but she told us nothing. And since then she's never mentioned him and we've not heard about him until now"

The maknae line and Jin had known Namjoo even before they debuted and knew she had two big brothers and one younger sister, but she never told about her twin brother.

"But now have his number, did you call him?"

"Yeah, but we didn't have the chance to call him again because Kookie's rut has just ended" said Jin and gave the youngest a side hug along with Hobi on his other side when he started releasing hormones of compunction and anger. They kept hugging while Jin was patting his hair and Hoseok caress his back until the baby alpha calmed down. When his hormones were under control again he leaned onto his eldest hyung board shoulder.

"smelled so nice" he whispered and Yoongi and Hoseok hummed in agreement

"The stranger you'd met?" asked softly Jin didn't want to get Jungkook all worked up again

"Yeah...the scent was so sweet..."

"Peaches and cream" corrected the rapper who was now sitting between Tae and Jimin with their legs tangled together. As they mentioned Namjoon and that stranger their inner alphas seemed weirdly calm

Jin glanced up at Yoongi "You'll look after that person and find out who they are" he was gently patting the baby alpha's head

"..I..want..to..go..too" Kook slowly muttered half asleep, Jin's calming rose and honey scent always made him all knocked out.

Jin chuckled "No pup you can't, your rut might get triggered again and start all over again" the maknae didn't fight back, probably because he fell completely asleep, so Jin used his alpha strength to lift him and put him in his bed and so did Yoongi and Hoseok with Taehyung and Jimin

After Jungkook's rut was over they were all tired. An alpha's first rut was the worst even if it wasn't as powerful and long as a normal one, but they were unprepared and Jungkook is a strong one.

Hobi spoke first "Yoongi-hyung tomorrow.."

"I'll find him" said the rapper

"Him?" the other two looked confused

"I hope so"

\------

"I bet he's here for Joonie" the women behind the counter leaned closer to her coworker. She was an omega, probably in her thirties and you could tell she's mated just by another scent mixed up with her own lily one, but the bite mark on her nape helps you figure it out as well.

"Eeeeeh..I'm not gonna bet Yaeji-Noona, of course, he's for Joonie!"

Yaeji tsked 'Come on Mark!"

"You're doing this just because you want me to buy your lunch, aren't you?" asked the male omega, but the woman wasn't listening to him anymore

"Omo...he looked up again...and again...and againnnnnn...oh- that was a long one"

"Noona, we shouldn't keep looking him any longe-

"BWAHAHHAHA...HIS BOOK IS UPSIDE DOWN"

Mark sighed. He wasn't mad, just disappointed. How did this women find her destined one, but more importantly how did she keep him? Come on, he buys flowers for her every week and takes her home every day and greets her with kisses all over her face. The omega was so jealous of her. Of course, he had plenty of alphas and betas courting him, but he always refused them. He's never had a person made his heart flutter and love him like he wants to, or maybe he read too much romantic book. But recently his heart starts beating fast every time Namjoon talks about an alpha friend named Jackson he hasn't met before. He wants to meet so much, he could tell by Namjoon stories about him he's in love with Joon, but the omega hasn't noticed it yet and he didn't know why but it always makes him and his inner omega upset, but maybe because he might be his alph-

No, probably not. He shook his head.

Mark stepped out from the behind of the counter and made his way to the stranger.

\-----

"Excuse me sir" the alpha looked up, confused when did this omega get in front of him. The omega bowed as a greeting

"Yeah?" Yoongi stood up and bowed as calmly he could trying to hide his panic

Did they find out?

"Are you looking for somebody?" the omega had a name tag 'Mark' written on it, so Yoongi figured he was a worker here

How did he-

"Sir your book is upside down and you keep glancing up like you're looking for somebody" the omega help back his laughter when the alpha slightly blushed and put down the book.

Yoongi cleared his throat in embarrassment "Do you know someone who owns peaches and cream scent?"

Mark turned his head, looked into Yaeji's eyes quickly which meant 'we were right'

"He's.." Yoongi's gay panic was finally over "...on his break and out for lunch, but if you wait he'll be here at any minute. His name is K..-

The door swung wide open and an female alpha stepped inside

"THE FREAK YOU'RE DOING HERE?!"


End file.
